Silversilk
✾ Silversilk is the first book of Power of the Sun. ✾ ✾ POV’s ✾ ✾ Prologue ✾ Moth ✾ ✾ Main ✾ Prince Widow ✾ ✾ Drift ✾ Silk Drift ✾ ✾ Excerpt! ✾ ✾ Welcome to the Ruby Peak academy! You will be assigned to one of five winglets with one griffin from each drift! I hope you all have the power of the sun! ✾ ✾ Ruby Winglet ✾ ✾ Fire Drift ✾ Blaze ✾ He ✾ ✾ Electric Drift ✾ Spark ✾ He ✾ ✾ Silk Drift ✾ Widow ✾ He ✾ ✾ Water Drift ✾ Bubble ✾ She ✾ ✾ Cipher Drift ✾ Drizzle ✾ She ✾ ✾ Snow Drift ✾ Frost ✾ She ✾ ✾ Leaf Drift ✾ Blossom ✾ She ✾ ✾ Light Drift ✾ Angel ✾ She ✾ ✾ Night Drift ✾ Kage ✾ He ✾ ✾ Sky Drift ✾ Cirrus ✾ He ✾ ✾ Earth Drift ✾ Sod ✾ She ✾ ✾ Sand Drift ✾ Delta ✾ He ✾ ✾ Rainforest Drift ✾ Tangerine ✾ He ✾ ✾ Garnet Winglet ✾ ✾ Fire Drift ✾ Flicker ✾ She ✾ ✾ Electric Drift ✾ Bolt ✾ She ✾ ✾ Silk Drift ✾ Cobweb ✾ She ✾ ✾ Water Drift ✾ Reef ✾ He ✾ ✾ Cipher Drift ✾ Hypno ✾ He ✾ ✾ Snow Drift ✾ Sleet ✾ He ✾ ✾ Leaf Drift ✾ Aspen ✾ She ✾ ✾ Light Drift ✾ Gleam ✾ He ✾ ✾ Night Drift ✾ Kobura ✾ She ✾ ✾ Sky Drift ✾ Azure ✾ She ✾ ✾ Earth Drift ✾ Auburn ✾ He ✾ ✾ Sand Drift ✾ Oasis ✾ She ✾ ✾ Rainforest Drift ✾ Orangutan ✾ He ✾ ✾ Jasper Winglet ✾ ✾ Fire Drift ✾ Flare ✾ She ✾ ✾ Electric Drift ✾ Thunderstorm ✾ He ✾ ✾ Silk Drift ✾ Birdwing ✾ She ✾ ✾ Water Drift ✾ Atlantic ✾ She ✾ ✾ Cipher Drift ✾ Raindrop ✾ He ✾ ✾ Snow Drift ✾ Arctic ✾ He ✾ ✾ Leaf Drift ✾ Milkdew ✾ She ✾ ✾ Light Drift ✾ Dream ✾ She ✾ ✾ Night Drift ✾ Morrow ✾ He ✾ ✾ Sky Drift ✾ Torch ✾ He ✾ ✾ Earth Drift ✾ Acorn ✾ He ✾ ✾ Sand Drift ✾ Dune ✾ He ✾ ✾ Rainforest Drift ✾ Nectarine ✾ She ✾ ✾ Agate Winglet ✾ ✾ Fire Drift ✾ Burnt ✾ He ✾ ✾ Electric Drift ✾ Static ✾ She ✾ ✾ Silk Drift ✾ Funnel ✾ He ✾ ✾ Water Drift ✾ Seiche ✾ He ✾ ✾ Cipher Drift ✾ Insomnia ✾ She ✾ ✾ Snow Drift ✾ Icicle ✾ She ✾ ✾ Leaf Drift ✾ Cedar ✾ He ✾ ✾ Light Drift ✾ Shine ✾ He ✾ ✾ Night Drift ✾ Karma ✾ She ✾ ✾ Sky Drift ✾ Horizon ✾ She ✾ ✾ Earth Drift ✾ Puddle ✾ She ✾ ✾ Sand Drift ✾ Scorpion ✾ He ✾ ✾ Rainforest Drift ✾ Papaya ✾ He ✾ ✾ Amber Winglet ✾ ✾ Fire Drift ✾ Ember ✾ She ✾ ✾ Electric Drift ✾ Hurricane ✾ He ✾ ✾ Silk Drift ✾ Roundworm ✾ He ✾ ✾ Water Drift ✾ Lake ✾ She ✾ ✾ Cipher Drift ✾ Spiral ✾ She ✾ ✾ Snow Drift ✾ Crystalline ✾ She ✾ ✾ Leaf Drift ✾ Berry ✾ She ✾ ✾ Light Drift ✾ Shimmer ✾ She ✾ ✾ Night Drift ✾ Kuro ✾ He ✾ ✾ Sky Drift ✾ Dusk ✾ He ✾ ✾ Earth Drift ✾ Moorhen ✾ She ✾ ✾ Sand Drift ✾ Ostrich ✾ She ✾ ✾ Rainforest Drift ✾ Boto ✾ He ✾ ✾ A Guide to Pentil ✾ ✾ Pentil is a continent in which thirteen groups of griffin inhabit. Each group is called a drift and are different in many ways. They live under rulership of the drift’s Queen. The drifts are the fire, electric, silk, water, cipher, snow, leaf, light, night, sky, earth, sand and rainforest drift’s. Let’s learn about each drift. ✾ ✾ FIRE DRIFT ✾ ✾ Fur/Feather Colour ✾ Red, orange, and/or yellow ✾ Eye Colour ✾ Amber, grey, black, red, orange, or yellow ✾ ✾ Habitat ✾ The Fire Kingdom ✾ ✾ Abilities ✾ Can breathe fire; invulnerable to fire; can survive extreme heat ✾ ✾ Queen ✾ Queen Flame ✾ ✾ Students at Ruby Peak ✾ Blaze, Flicker, Flare, Burnt, Ember ✾ ✾ ELECTRIC DRIFT ✾ ✾ Fur/Feather Colour ✾ Yellow/Orange with hints of black and brown ✾ ✾ Eye Colour ✾ Any except blue ✾ ✾ Habitat ✾ The Kingdom of Electricity ✾ ✾ Abilities ✾ Can give an electric shock; can cause fires with the shock; can paralyze enemies; can fly in storms ✾ ✾ Queen ✾ Queen Lightning ✾ ✾ Students at Ruby Peak ✾ Spark, Bolt, Thunderstorm, Static, Hurricane ✾ ✾ SILK DRIFT ✾ ✾ Fur/Feather Colour ✾ Yellow, tawny, ginger, brown, grey, and/or black, patterns differ from griffin to griffin ✾ ✾ Eye Colour ✾ Black or very dark brown, grey or amber ✾ ✾ Habitat ✾ The Silk Web/Kingdom ✾ ✾ Abilities ✾ Great climbers; can spin silk from a spinneret at the end of their tail (tufts are replaced with spinnerets); some of them have venomous claws, some can burrow and cover the burrow with silk, springing out at their enemy, and others can fire itchy, toxic hairs from their backs/fur ✾ ✾ Queen ✾ Queen Tarantula ✾ ✾ Students at Ruby Peak ✾ Widow, Cobweb, Birdwing, Funnel, Roundworm ✾ ✾ WATER DRIFT ✾ ✾ Fur/Feather Colour ✾ Any shade or tint of green, blue, aquamarine, dolphin-pink, or grey-blue ✾ ✾ Eye Colour ✾ Blue, green, or light grey ✾ ✾ Habitat ✾ The Water Kingdom ✾ ✾ Abilities ✾ Can create huge waves with their spade-like tails; have gills; powerful swimmers; can breathe underwater ✾ ✾ Queen ✾ Queen Tidalwave ✾ ✾ Students at Ruby Peak ✾ Bubble, Reef, Atlantic, Seiche, Lake ✾ ✾ CIPHER DRIFT ✾ ✾ Fur/Feather Colour ✾ Any pattern of two or more colours (black and white, blue or green with shades of grey, etc.) ✾ ✾ Eye Colour ✾ Any colour, each griffin has two different eye colours ✾ ✾ Habitat ✾ The Kingdom of Ciphers ✾ ✾ Abilities ✾ Can shapeshift to become anything; have toxins in their bites ✾ ✾ Queen ✾ Queen Plasma ✾ ✾ Students at Ruby Peak ✾ Drizzle, Hypno, Raindrop, Insomnia, Spiral ✾ ✾ SNOW DRIFT ✾ ✾ Fur/Feather Colour ✾ Light Blue, white, silver, or light grey, with any pattern or no pattern of said colours ✾ ✾ Eye Colour ✾ Any shade of blue or light grey ✾ ✾ Habitat ✾ The Ice Kingdom ✾ ✾ Abilities ✾ Can exhale a deadly frostbreathe; can stab with spikes on the end of their tail; can go days without food; can withstand bright light and freezing temperatures ✾ ✾ Queen ✾ Queen Blackice ✾ ✾ Students at Ruby Peak ✾ Frost, Sleet, Arctic, Icicle, Crystalline ✾ ✾ LEAF DRIFT ✾ ✾ Fur/Feather Colour ✾ Any shades of green or brown, some have pinkish-red lines to resemble plant veins ✾ ✾ Eye Colour ✾ Any green or brown or amber ✾ ✾ Habitat ✾ The Leaf Kingdom ✾ ✾ Abilities ✾ Can fly very well with their leaf-shaped wings and float to the ground; can absorb power from the sun like photosynthesis; never have to eat food but drinks plenty of water but can eat any poisonous plant or tree sap; can control plant [ growth ] ✾ ✾ Queen ✾ Queen Sycamore ✾ ✾ Students at Ruby Peak ✾ Blossom, Aspen, Milkdew, Cedar, Berry ✾ ✾ LIGHT DRIFT ✾ ✾ Fur/Feather Colour ✾ Beautiful pale yellow-silver-white that glows ✾ ✾ Eye Colour ✾ Gorgeous light yellow, blue or green ✾ ✾ Habitat ✾ The Kingdom of Light ✾ ✾ Abilities ✾ Can heal with their song; can withstand bright light; can see in the dark; can become invisible; can fly very fast; can control light; though the number of this drift is very sparse and it is the smallest of any drift ✾ ✾ Queen ✾ Queen Starshine ✾ ✾ Students at Ruby Peak ✾ Angel, Gleam, Dream, Shine, Shimmer ✾ ✾ NIGHT DRIFT ✾ ✾ Fur/Feather Colour ✾ Pitch black with some grey and white feathers on their wings, and a dark grey and white-splotched tail-tip ✾ ✾ Eye Colour ✾ Very dark grey, almost black; or ice blue ✾ ✾ Habitat ✾ The Night Kingdom ✾ ✾ Abilities ✾ Can go days without sleeping, drinking or eating; can see in the dark; can blend in with shadows; are very stealthy; some can see the future and/or read minds ✾ ✾ Queen ✾ Queen Daku ✾ ✾ Students at Ruby Peak ✾ Kage, Kobura, Morrow, Karma, Kuro ✾ ✾ SKY DRIFT ✾ ✾ Fur/Feather Colour ✾ Blue, white, silver or grey like clouds, light red, orange or yellow ✾ ✾ Eye Colour ✾ Azure like the sky ✾ ✾ Habitat ✾ The Sky Kingdom ✾ ✾ Abilities ✾ Can fly faster and a longer distance than any other Drift; are omnivores in case of scarce food; can breathe fire ✾ ✾ Queen ✾ Queen Aurora ✾ ✾ Students at Ruby Peak ✾ Cirrus, Azure, Torch, Horizon, Dusk ✾ ✾ EARTH DRIFT ✾ ✾ Fur/Feather Colour ✾ Any shade of brown, dark golden, or amber ✾ ✾ Eye Colour ✾ Either brown, amber, yellow, orange or tan ✾ ✾ Habitat ✾ The Kingdom of Earth ✾ ✾ Abilities ✾ Can dig very well and quickly since they live in underground tunnels; can find the source of water; can see in the dark; can hold their breath for up to two hours; are powerful fighters ✾ ✾ Queen ✾ Queen Mudfish ✾ ✾ Students at Ruby Peak ✾ Sod, Auburn, Acorn, Puddle, Moorhen ✾ ✾ SAND DRIFT ✾ ✾ Fur/Feather Colour ✾ Light brown, tan, yellow ✾ ✾ Eye Colour ✾ Black ✾ ✾ Habitat ✾ The Kingdom of Sand ✾ ✾ Abilities ✾ Can bury themselves in sand for camouflage; can breathe fire; can go weeks without water or food; can sting enemies with the tips of their tails like scorpions; can withstand heat ✾ ✾ Queen ✾ Queen Fennec ✾ ✾ Students at Ruby Peak ✾ Delta, Oasis, Dune, Scorpion, Ostrich ✾ ✾ RAINFOREST DRIFT ✾ ✾ Fur/Feather Colour ✾ Any, for they can change the colours of their feathers and fur to match emotion, for camouflage or to their liking ✾ ✾ Eye Colour ✾ Any, they can also change their eye colours ✾ ✾ Habitat ✾ The Rainforest Kingdom ✾ ✾ Abilities ✾ Have prehensile tails; can swing from tree to tree or glide between them; can spit venom; can change the colour of their feathers/fur; can absorb energy from the sun; only plants ✾ ✾ Queen ✾ Queen Grapevine ✾ ✾ Students at Ruby Peak ✾ Tangerine, Orangutan, Nectarine, Papaya, Boto ✾ ✾ Prologue ✾ The servant eyed Queen Tarantula, nearing a talon towards the pouch that was hung around their neck. Their claw quickly shot down again as the Queen turned towards her servant. “Moth, you may be excused for today.” The Queen told her servant. Moth nodded, though she wished she could stay longer to study and observe the Queen. Moth was the distant cousin of Tarantula, and she knew she should’ve been Queen when Queen Lynx had been killed by her daughter, the heir to the throne, the current Queen. But if Moth could find a way to kill her distant cousin, she would be Queen Moth. The name had such a nice ring to it- it was meant to be. Moth slunk through the hallways of the Silk Palace. When she finally got to her room, the technically-princess-but-nobody-realised-that untied the pouch around her neck, and dropped it. She took out a jar, which contained a highly venomous snake that could kill in a bite. Maybe if I can somehow squeeze it’s venom into the jar and put the venom in Her Majesty’s next meal. . . Yes. . . The griffin thought. She carefully put the jar back into her silk pouch. Moth then emptied from her room, spilling out into the hallway. She blundered out of the palace doors and climbed along the rocky soil. She shot a silk thread, the other end wrapping around a tree, and she shot another and another until it was a makeshift bridge which she clambered along, until getting to the tree. She clawed at the silk end, making the bridge fall and curl into a knot in the middle. Moth unfolded her dark brown wings, the same dusky brown as he feathers and fur, which were speckled with lighter and darker brown. Tarantula can fire those itchy, venomous hairs from her fur when threatened, so after she would consume the venom or the snake will bite her, I’d have to take cover. . . Maybe I can find a piece of tree bark and wrap silk all along it as a shield? Moth became aloft in the sky, scanning the trees and undergrowth as night fell upon The Web, which is what you would call The Silk Kingdom for short. She spotted a long, wide piece of oak bark that had crumbled off it’s tree, and swooped down, landing behind it. She flipped it over, watching as the moss crumble off of it as her talons touched the oak. It would be strong enough. She pointed her tail towards it, shooting out silk that wrapped around and around the oak, making it stronger and sticky. She picked it up by pressing her talon into the sticky silk. She would have to fly, since she only had one talon free to walk. So she lifted into the air a little lopsidedly, balancing herself with her left talon plastered in silk. Her hind legs, those of a lion, kicked the top of a tree, sending the branches clattering together. Moth landed weirdly, taking the oak shield off and passing it from talon to talon, shifting her hind paws as she waited for the Guard to nod to her to let her in. When she entered her room again, she put the oak down on a shelf. She took out the jar from her pouch, carefully, carefully, then lifted the lid. As the snake darted out, she quickly grabbed it by the neck and pinned it down, moving it to the edge of the glass jar. She squeezed the snake, the snake’s fangs on the inside part of the jar, while the rest of it was outside. Venom ebbed and dripped and beaded from the fangs, filling about a third of the jar. Moth flung the snake to the ground. It was all out of venom, and now dead. She growled and bent down, eating the snake, since it was now safe to do so, all venomed out and dead. Now all the servant of the Queen had to do is wait until the next morning. ✾✾✾ Moth had caught the Queen a boar. She tipped the boar’s head back, dripping the venom into its mouth. This would poison the Queen and, hopefully, kill her. Moth had put the oak shield on her back, and she swooped into the air, carrying the boar. She closed its mouth shut, and nodded to the Guard as she entered the palace. She went over to the throneroom and dropped the boar down in front of the throne, were Tarantula was sitting- that would be Moth’s throne soon. Tarantula mounted off of the throne and sniffed the air. “Moth. You fool.” Said the Queen, her voice as sly and smooth as silk. You don’t scare me. Moth thought. “Do you think I don’t smell the venom of a griffin horn viper?” Growled the Queen. “You put it into the boar, so you would kill me and steal the throne. You aren’t even a proper heir, and you won’t be, after I take care of you.” The Queen thrust the boar onto the other side of the room. Malice glimmered in the Queen’s black eyes as she whipped around. The toxic, deadly hairs flew from her back, and quickly Moth took out the oak bark. The silk on it made the hairs stick to it. “Griffins have talons and claws for a reason!” Tarantula lifted into the air and slammed down, landing on Moth, knocking the oak bark out of her grasp. She tore the oak apart with her claws, and then growled, pinning Moth down. Moth kicked and clawed and bit but it was too late. Moth squirmed and yelped as a dark brown hair struck onto her eye, making it itch. She felt the venom spread and creep through her veins, and she grew still, paralyzed. Tarantula slashed once more at Moth, then got up. “Take this boar away.” She growled to a guard near the throneroom’s door. They nodded and dragged the poisoned prey away. Tarantula walked closer to Moth, who was gasping for breath and managed to say, “This isn’t the last you’ll see of me-” Moth was cut off as she shrieked, but the shriek was soon cut off as Tarantula snapped her neck. ✾ Chapter 1 ✾ Prince Widow of the Silk Drift sat in his room. Today he would got to Ruby Peak for the open house, the new school that was opening today, which all thirteen drifts would be able to attend. He was in the Ruby Winglet. A winglet was a group of thirteen gryphlings from each Drift. There were five winglets each; each named after red gemstones: The Ruby Winglet, the Garnet Winglet, the Jasper Winglet, the Agate Winglet and the Amber Winglet. Widow couldn’t wait to meet his clawmates, what you would call the other griffins in your winglet, but he knew for sure that he would be the only nephew of Queen Tarantula there. He heard that even the rare, beautiful Light Drift would go to this school! Prince Widow swung his tail left to right happily, not able to wait. He would leave and fly to the mountain peak-school at sunhigh, and right now it was early morning. He was too excited to really eat, but he had forced himself to eat his last breakfast in the palace. Widow sat up and began pacing around in circles. “Prince Widow, we’ll be leaving soon.” He heard his mother, Peacock, call him. He nodded and rushed out of his room, his red-brown patch on his back blurring with his black and dark grey feathers and fur. He saw his ginger and brown mother, and rushed over to her. “I’ll miss you.” Prince Widow said, looking up into the warm amber eyes of his mother. “You too. Don’t get into trouble when we get there! Are you ready to go to Ruby Peak?” Peacock asked. Widow nodded. “This is everything you’ll need for the first day.” Peacock gave him a green silk pouch she had woven herself and dyed, and the name Widow imprinted it in the same red-brown that was on Widow’s back. Widow took the pouch and used a silk strand to tie it around his chest, and then he followed his mother out of the palace. Peacock lifted into the air, and Widow became aloft with her, and they flew to the distant mountain of Ruby Peak. ✾✾✾ It was evening when Widow finally arrived, quite tired from his flight, but that didn't crush his spirits. “I can’t wait till I meet the rest of my winglet!” He said. “I’ll see you soon. You can visit whenever you like.” Peacock bent down to hug her son. “Bye.” Widow whispered, and then mother was gone. He looked around frantically to find where the Ruby Winglet would go. He looked up to see a graceful-looking Water Drift looking at him. “Hello, I am Coral, and one of the teachers at this school. You are Widow from Ruby Winglet? Be surprised, I was practicing your names! Sixty new names! That’s a lot! I’ll show you to where your Winglet will be.” Coral gently guided Widow with her wing to a cave. “This is your homeroom classroom. Now, follow me.” Widow nodded and followed the light blue teacher until they reached five huge caves. Hung on the wall above each one we’re five different banners that said, Ruby Winglet, Garnet Winglet, Jasper Winglet, Agate Winglet and Amber Winglet. “These will be the caves each Winglet will sleep in and study in. This will be yours.” She pointed towards the one with the banner overhanging it, saying Ruby Winglet. “I’ll leave you to your own devices! I think a few of your clawmates are already in the cave. When the bell rings, you’ll go to your classrooms.” Coral then turned around and dispersed down the hallway. Widow watched her leave and then stepped towards his cave. He entered it, his wings brushing the stone walls. “Oh, hello! You’re the Silk Drift!” He saw a sand-coloured griffin, freckled with pale brown, turn towards him. “I’m Delta, the Sand Drift. You’re early, Cirrus and Blaze are the only two other ones here. Nice to meet you!” Delta smiled. Widow smiled back. “Nice to meet you too! Oh, if you want, we can have SILK HAMMOCKS! HAMMOCKS FOR EVERYONE!” Widow said happily, thinking of how he could help his clawmates. Widow was caught off-guard when a flash of azure, streaked with thin brushes of white like thin, wispy clouds, landed in front of him. Not a Water Drift. . . Widow thought, wondering what this griffin could be. His mind clicked. The Sky Drift! “Greetings, Prince Widow. I’m Cirrus. Ah! I can’t believe we will have royalty in our Winglet!” Cirrus sat down, curling his tufted tail around his talons and claws neatly. “What I can’t believe is that we’ll get to meet real live Light Drifts! I heard their song can heal, and that they’re one of the fastest fliers, and most beautiful of any Drift.” Called a voice from a rock ledge. Widow turned to peer up at a fiery red and orange, hinted with palish yellow, Fire Drift, who was resting on a leaf bed. “Blaze! Come down here and meet our Silk Drift!” Delta spread his wings to fly over to Blaze. “Okay.” Blaze glided down and landed a little clumsily in front of Widow. Delta landed besides him. “Oops, so much for a first impression.” Blaze balanced himself. “I hear footsteps!” Cirrus turned towards the cave entrance. “It’s another clawmate!” Delta announced as a light blue, dappled with silver, griffin stepped in. Her spikes on her tail sweeped the floor, and when she brushed past Widow, Widow felt a chill touch his feathers. “You’re our Snow Drift! Hello, I’m Delta, the Sand Drift.” Delta introduced himself as the Snow Drift settled her own pouch down. She turned around and watched them. Moments passed before she finally dipped her head and said, “I’m Frost! I can’t believe I’m actually in a school with other drifts! This will be cool! Haha, snow puns.” Frost’s light blue eyes shone. “And you are?” She asked, looking at Widow, her gaze turning towards Cirrus and then Blaze. “I’m Prince Widow of the Silk Drift.” Widow announced. “I’m Cirrus, and this is the Fire Drift, Blaze.” Cirrus poked Blaze gently with his talon. Blaze turned around. “I could introduce myself!” He grunted. Frost sat down. “Want to play a game?” She asked. “Sure. But what game?” Widow tilted his head. Frost responded, “Charades, of course! Know how to play? Well, you pretend to be a griffin from a certain Drift, or you can pretend to be another creature, like a dragon or Phoenix. But you can’t give word hints, or make noises. And the other griffins playing guesses what you are! And the one who guesses goes next! What would be cool is if I were a Rainforest or Cypher Drift, they can really play well. Or a mind-reading Night Drift. Who wants to go first?” Frost asked. “I could.” Cirrus volunteered. “Okay, let’s begin!” Delta sat down, curling his tail barb in a protective spiral so he couldn’t accidentally scratch someone. Cirrus went up to the front of the semi-circle of gryphlings. He spread his wings out in a regal position and laid down. A skylight from above let the sun pour into the cave, the light warming and dancing on Cirrus’ fur. “Rainforest Drift!” Blaze guessed. Cirrus shook his head. “Light Drift?” Frost asked. Cirrus shook his head once more. “Oh! I know it! He’s being a Leaf Drift, because we can absorb energy from the sun!” A soft voice called. All the griffin’s heads turned towards the entrance, to see a beautiful green griffin with mixed brown feathers and fur with different shades and tints of green, graceful leaf-shaped wings and standing in a regal position. Her tail was tipped with a shape that looked like a leaf frond, and her eyes were a warm green-brown. She had a necklace that looked like a flower blossom on it, carved out of wood and leaves and petals, brown with the flower in the center being the green of an oak leaf. “You’re correct!” Cirrus said after a few heartbeats. “I’m Blossom, the Leaf Drift.” Blossom stepped in, letting a shaft of sunlight enhance her green and brown plumage/pelt. “You are?” She asked. “Cirrus the Sky Drift.” Cirrus got up and stretched. “Blaze.” Blaze said loudly. “Delta the Sand griffin.” Delta smiled at Blossom. “Prince Widow of the Silk Drift.” Widow answered, forcing a shy smile at Blossom. “Hi! I’m Frost!” Frost stepped up and held out her talon, and Blossom shook it. “Are you playing charades?” Blossom asked. Delta nodded. “Well, that means it’s my turn!” Blossom exclaimed, stepping forth to the spot where Cirrus, back in the semi-circle, had been. She folded her wings to make them look like fins, then crouched down to the ground, sweeping her tail to and fro. “Waterrr Drift?” Delta asked. “Yep!” Blossom bounced over and sat down, taking Delta’s place as he stood up. Before Delta could start, Widow turned his head to where chattering noises were coming from. “Yes, and she made her have to clean the barnacles off of the village for a week!” A voice came cheerfully. In walked two gryphlings, one pitch-black white white speckles on his wings, the other a pale blue, dappled with aquamarine. “Oh! Hi! I’m Bubble, our Water Drift! You are the Silk, Leaf, Sky, Fire, Sand and Snow drifts? Awesome!” The blue griffin drifted over to the semi-circle. “This is Kage! He is our Night Drift, and he told me his name means ‘Shadow’ in the old language!” The Water Drift’s personality seemed to match her name: bubbly. Kage stepped into the room quietly. “Hello! I’m Delta. Our Sky Drift is Cirrus, our Fire Drift is Blaze, Widow is the Silk Drift, Blossom’s the Leaf, and Frost is our Snow Drift.” Delta said. Blaze shot him a glare. “I thought it would be quicker if I introduced us all at once.” Delta glared back at Blaze, before turning to Bubble and Kage again. “Welcome!” Delta nodded to them. “All we need is to wait for the five other Drift’s! Earth, Cipher, Rainforest, Electric and Light! Ahhh! I really can’t believe that I’ll meet a real shiny LIGHT DRIFT!” Bubble sat down. Widow turned to Kage, who hadn’t said a word. Widow wondered if he could read minds or see the future, like some Night Drift could. “Are you playing charades?” Kage asked quietly. Delta nodded. “And it’s my turn.” He added. Kage only nodded and found a spot near Bubble to sit. Widow turned back to Delta. Delta tucked in his tail and then lifted into the air and then swooped down, like lightning striking. “Electric Drifffftttt!” Bubble said before Widow could even open his mouth. “Yep!” Delta walked over and let Bubble pass, and sat down where she was, next to Kage, who shifted to give Delta room. Bubble lifted a talon to begin her act, when a voice whispered, “Hello!” Bubble jumped up in the air, spooked. “Where are you?” She asked. She looked towards where the voice came from. “Here!” The voice shouted again. “Wha-?” Frost asked. Then the invisible griffin walked up and brushed her wing past Bubble, her true colours blinking into view; light silver, dappled with very pale yellow and white; she had a hooked beak and short, knobby horns. Her fur and feathers glowed brightly and she was beautiful. She was short and with and had large wings for her body, in a gentle, soft shape that would let her fly quickly. “You’re the- the- the Light Drift! I can’t believe I’m meeting you! You’re- you’re-“ Frost started. “Outstanding? Thank you.” The griffin sat down, swooped her wings around her. “I am Angel. No need telling me your names, I studied hard back at Sunshine Village. Bubble, Widow, Blossom, Kage, Blaze, Delta, Cirrus, Frost. The other four’s names are Tangerine, Rainforest Drift; Sod, Earth Drift; Drizzle, Cipher Drift; and Spark, Electric Drift.” Widow saw Blaze slightly wince when Spark’s name was said, like he knew them. “Speaking in which, I think Sod is going down the hallway.” Angel added. A golden and amber gryphling stepped into the cave, clutching a book. “I’m Sod.” She said. She didn’t wait for the others to introduce themselves, she flew over to a moss nest and put her book down on a desk before turning back. “Don’t introduce yourself, you should wait until the other three come to save your breath.” Sod smiled shyly and then sat down on her moss nest. “We were playing charades, would you like to join?” Cirrus offered. Sod shook her head gently. Widow pricked his ears as he saw an orange-yellow griffin walk in with small hints of brown and black. Blaze stood up. “Uh, hello, Spark-“ “Whose Spark?” The griffin asked. “Um, you- oh. . .” Blaze watched as the griffin’s colours changed to a too-bright orange and pink. “I’m the Rainforest Drift, Tangerine! Ha! Tricked yooooouuuuuuuuuuu.” Tangerine quickly flashed his scales in all the colours of the rainbow, but slowly, as if he didn't actually want to abuse his clawmate’s eyes. Category:Books Category:Silk Drift